(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microphone positioning structure, and more particularly to a microphone positioning structure wherein a microphone can be hung on a user's auricle to prevent an earplug part from being easily fallen off or broken and separated at a connection place of a sound tube, due to an excessive stretching from a careless usage.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
About 1700 years ago, an Italian scientist Torricelli brought up a concept that sound is propagating using air as a medium. Torricelli has thought using an experiment that a ring cannot be propagating in vacuum to prove his assertion. However, he could not accomplish his desire because the technique for creating the vacuum was not mature enough at that time. After that, a British physicist Boyle invented an air pump to create a vacuum to a container holding a bell, in order to carry out the experiment again; which has proven the concept brought up by Torricelli that any object which can make sound should be dependent on a vibration to generate a sound wave to be propagated through a medium.
Sound signals produced by an audio playing machine are outputted through an audio output device having a trumpet or loudspeaker. As the propagation of sound is scattered radiantly, if power of the audio output device is insufficient, the sound outputted will not be concentrated to achieve a best propagation efficiency, thereby easily dissipating the sound. Unless a user puts his or her ears to close to the audio output device, he or she will not be able to clearly listen the audio signals. If the power of audio output device is enlarged to allow the user to clearly receive the sound, the scattering of sound output of larger power will allow the surrounding non-users to receive the sound signals at the same time, resulting in some private sound signals of the user to be publicized to cause a trouble. Additionally, as the power of audio output device is too large, a pollution of noise will be created to the non-users, thereby interfering with other people's calmness.
To solve the aforementioned problems, there is a kind of microphone on the existing market, wherein an end of a sound tube is connected to an audio output device, and the other end of sound tube is connected with an earplug part to be sheathed into a user's ear. Therefore, when the user turns on the audio output device, sound waves generated from the audio output device will be concentrated and propagated in the sound tube, through an air vibration in the sound tube, and be directly entered into the user's ear through the earplug part for listening. During the process of transporting the sound waves, the sound waves are moved forward along the sound tube to specifically point to the target, without being scattered radiantly. Therefore, the sound outputted can be completely concentrated to achieve a best efficiency of sound propagation, and is provided with a high privacy without causing a pollution of noise to the non-users.
However, in practically using the aforementioned structure, as the earplug part is inserted into the user's ear, it can be fallen off or even broken and separated from a connection position of the sound tube due to excessively stretching the earplug part from a force of gravity, a natural shaking of user's body, or an abnormal pulling of the sound tube; which will cause a trouble in the usage to the user.